fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeritza
|fullname = Jeritza von Hrym |jap_fullname = |alias =Emile von Bartels Death Knight |jap_alias = , Death God Knight |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Lamine (ancestor) Baron Bartels (father) Unnamed mother Mercedes (elder half-sister) |nationality =Adrestian Empire |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery |home = |faction(s) =Flame Emperor Army |occupation(s)=Teacher at the Officers Academy |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen = |firstjoined = |firstfought = |class =Death Knight |voiceby =Patrick Seitz |jap_voiceby =Atsushi Imaruoka }} Jeritza is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is a teacher at the Officers Academy. He possesses a minor Crest of Lamine. Profile Early Life Jeritza was born Emile von Bartels in the Imperial Year 1158 as the son of Baron Bartels. He is the younger half-brother of Mercedes having different fathers. He remained in House Bartels after his mother and sister left in 1167. He is suspected to have caused the dissolution of House Bartels some time later. He was eventually taken into House Hrym and changed his name to Jeritza. He wouldn't see his sister again until she enrolled at the Officers Academy. Academy phase Jeritza is a teacher at the Officers Academy. As the fencing instructor, his main duty is training students. Jeritza is actually the true identity of the Death Knight—an imposing figure working for the Flame Emperor. As the Death Knight he shows his blood thirsty personality, using his scythe to fight againt the Church at night. War phase Jeritza appears as the Death Knight in the paralogue The Face Beneath unlocked if you have Mercedes and Caspar in your house. By that point, Mercedes has realized his true identity—her younger half-brother Emile, who was raised in House Bartels while she and their mother left to live in a church in eastern Faerghus. His life in House Bartels was an unpleasant one, transforming him into a heartless man who lives for battle and slaughter, and at some point he was adopted into House Hrym. At the end of the paralogue, he warns Mercedes to leave the monastery or face death. When she insists on staying in the monastery, he gives her the Rafail Gem before leaving, warning her, Caspar, and Byleth that the next time they meet, he would kill them. Crimson Flower Because the Flame Emperor is Edelgard, he is willing to lend his strength to the Adrestian Empire. Azure Moon The Death Knight is fought for the last time during the assault on Fort Merceus. He is slain there, and if "Face Beneath" was cleared, Mercedes will shed tears over his demise after the battle's end. (This cutscene is only present in the Azure Moon route, even though "The Face Beneath" is available in the Verdant Wind and Silver Snow routes.) Verdant Wind Although the Death Knight is fought at Fort Merceus, upon sensing the Javelins of Light unleashed by Those Who Slither in the Dark, he begins retreating from the battlefield. On a whim, he warns Byleth and the Alliance army to evacuate or die. Because of this, they manage to escape just in time to witness Merceus completely demolished. The Death Knight participates in the Empire's last stand at Enbarr, assisting in its defense with Hubert and, if they weren't recruited, Caspar, Linhardt, and Petra. He meets his end in the battle. Silver Snow The Death Knight's role in this route is the same as Verdant Wind's. Personality Jeritza dislikes mingling with others so much that he will outright reject people who attempt polite banter. Despite his enigma, Jeritza's martial prowess has earned him a place in the monastery. Though he craves battle, he is ultimately loyal to the Flame Emperor in his Death Knight persona. He also has lingering attachment to his elder half-sister Mercedes. He displays an unusual act of mercy to her in this one instance by allowing her to walk free without an incident in their paralogue, but reinforces that this is a one time act and he will not be so kind the next time they meet. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates (Class) |20% |0% |10% |0% | -5% |0% |0% |5% |0% |} Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;The Reaper :''The Flame Emperor's subordinate, a knight who desires only to fight the strong. Given his name due to his scythe and dark steed. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Scythe of Sariel Rising Flame }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Three Houses :Death Knight/Quotes Heroes :Death Knight/Heroes Quotes Trivia *He shares his English voice actor, Patrick Seitz, with Lambert in Three Houses, Zeke in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Basilio and Laurent in Awakening as well as Hector, Draug, Garon, and Brady in Heroes. **Seitz also served as the English voice director in Three Houses. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies